Riot!
by Cheshire Darling
Summary: Chapter One: What happens when Sasuke and the gang see Sakura and the girls band practicing? Based on the CD Riot! by Paramore. The usual couples. Full summary inside!


Riot!

Full Summary: Chapter One:Three months after Sasuke comes back, he, along with Neji, Shikamaru,and Naruto, sees Sakura, TenTen,Ino and Hinatas band, The Broken Blossoms,practicing. Based on Paramores CD, Riot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs on Riot!. The credits go to Paramore and Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter One: For a Pessimist,Im Pretty Optimistic

**Authors Note Heres the band order:**

**Sakura: lead vocalist/guitarist**

**TenTen: guitarist/background vocalist**

**Hinata:guiatarist/background vocalist**

**Ino: drummer/background vocalist**

**At some points in different songs, theyll all sing together and most of this chapter will be in Sakuras perspective.**

The microphone strummed to life as Sakura hit the button. Sakura could feel her feelings strumming along with it. Three months ago, Naruto and her had finally been able to bring Sasuke back from the Sound. On the way, Sasuke had disappeared, only because he had felt his brothers prescence.

Soon after fighting ensued,her and Naruto had gone to help. They had almost gotten killed, if not for her, Sasuke, and Narutos jutsu combined to finally finish Itachi off. As soon as they had gotten home, many questions ensued and even a punch or two. ( Courtesy of Ino, just for leaving and breaking Sakuras heart.)

Now, she had to get down to business. Her, Ino, TenTen, and Hinatas band, The Broken Blossoms, hadnt practiced in weeks. They were seriously behind. "Okay, guys, ready?" Sakura asked as they stepped on stage. "Yeah," they all chorused.

Little did they know that the guys were sitting in the back of the auditorium, watching.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Sasuke, did you know that Sakura and the girls had a band?" Naruto asked while they were walking down the hallway of their school ,with Neji and Shikamaru, getting ready to go home. _

_"Hn," Sasuke replied, obviously bored. "You know, theyre practicing in the auditorium after school today. We ought to go watch them." Naruto said, in his usual cheery, loud voice. "Hn," Sasuke said. Again. _

_"Ill take that as a yes then. Come on, lets go! " Naruto shouted as he dragged all three of them down the hallway to the auditorium._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Sakura, what song do you want to sing?" yelled Ino."Umm...how about one of my songs? Like, For a Pessimist, Im Pretty Optimistic?" Sakura yelled back.

"Are you sure that you want to do the first song you wrote?" yelled Ino, uncertain. "Positive," Sakura said. That was the first song she had ever written, and the one that she put the most soul and heart into.

They all picked up their instruments and started to play.

**Authors Note This is how I will be portraying all of their songs in this story.**

All: Start playing instuments

Sakura: Just talk yourself up, and tear yourself down. Youve hit your one wall. Now find a way around. Well, whats the problem? Youve got a lot of nerve.

Sakura: So what did you think I would say? No you cant run away,no you cant run away.

TenTen: So what did you think I would say? No you cant run away, no you cant run away.

Both: You wouldnt.

Sakura: I never wanted to say this. You never wanted to stay. I put my faith in you.

All: So much faith and then you just threw it away.

Sakura: You threw it away!

Sakura: Im not so naive. My sorry eyes can see. The way you fight shy of almost everything. Well, if you give up youll get what you deserve.

Sakura: So what did you think I would say? No you cant run away,no you cant run away.

TenTen: So what did you think I would say? No you cant run away, no you cant run away.

Both: You wouldnt.

Sakura: I never wanted to say this. You never wanted to stay. I put my faith in you, so much faith and then you, just threw it away.

Sakura: You threw it away!

Sakura: You were finished long before we had even seen the start. Why dont you stand up and be a man about it. Fight with your bare hands about it now...

Sakura: I never wanted to say this.(all echo: say this) You never wanted to stay. I put my faith in you, so much faith and then you, just threw it away.

Repeat 3 times

Naruto and the gang were in shock. "Wow...theyre good." said Naruto.

**Yay! First chapter done! I want to give thanks to my friend whom I know as Kikiyoa. (forgot her username on FF) She let me borrow her Riot! CD to burn on my MP3 (That I got for Christmas! A Sansa! WOOT!!) and I was listening to it and then BANG! I got shot by a plot bunny. Yup. Basically, for those of you who have this CD, Im just going down the song list. The next chapter ****will**** be longer! Sasukes thoughts the next day will be included also! BTW: Im planning on to YouTube vides of the songs, if I can, for those of you who have never heard these songs. Then, you can get a feeling of when theyre playing their instruments. See you l8ter! ; )**

**Next Chapter: Thats What You Get**

**(my favorite song)**


End file.
